


Lacking in Restraint

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink">rounds_of_kink</a> Mini New Year's challenge, 2011. The prompt being - boisterous, the kink being - knifeplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking in Restraint

Castiel’s eyes closed as he felt the flat of Dean’s blade course down his back, cool metal tickling against his skin. The mattress was soft beneath his chest, forming beneath him in dips and valleys to accommodate his weight, shifting beneath them as Dean transferred his weight from one knee to the other. The hunter adjusted the angle of his strokes against his lover’s body, as his blade edged closer to Castiel’s ass.

The angel’s breath shuddered in his chest, eyes closing as the hunter stroked his knife lower, lower, lower still, using the flat of the blade and the hilt to explore the contours of Castiel’s body, dipping and swaying the knife into the small of the angel’s back. As a counterpoint to his blade pressed to the angel’s body, Dean swept one of Castiel’s soft wing feathers in lazy circles and tickling swirls against the angel’s side, safer in comparison with the danger attached to the blade.

“Please,” Castiel said, voice barely above a small whimper as Dean paused, cool blade resting just above the crease of his ass, feather skittering across one shoulderblade.

Dean grinned at the need apparent in his lover’s voice at the flushed pink of extreme arousal that stained Castiel’s usually too pale cheeks. He stared at the way that Castiel’s ripe lips were parted, forming a gentle, plush pout that spoke of heady kisses stolen, rough kisses, oral sex under debauched skies and upon sweaty sheets. Castiel had a sinful mouth for an angel, lips forming a perfect rose-bud shape whenever he thought, soft and malleable against the hunter’s own. Dean loved Castiel’s mouth, loved every part of him actually, loved Castiel himself with everything the hunter had to give.

The angel’s eyes drifted open and stared at Dean languidly, misty with lust and mounting arousal and the angel’s gaze trapped his own, a willing prisoner to the angel’s whims and desires.

“Is there a problem, Dean?” Castiel enquired, voice pitched deeper and growling with his need for sex.

“No, sweetheart,” Dean replied, with a smile. “None at all. Just thinking, is all.”

“About?” Castiel enquired, turning onto his side to stare at Dean curiously.

The hunter’s gaze dragged down Castiel’s body purposefully, heated gaze taking in every last line of Castiel’s body, stopping only when he reached Castiel’s cock, thick and hard, laying heavily between his legs.

“You,” Dean admitted. “You turn me on so much, you know that?”

Castiel smiled, yet remained silent, listening, as though expecting more from the hunter.

“I love you,” Dean said, unable to bear the expectant silence, yet meaning the words he’d spoken.

Castiel smiled languidly, unsurprised at the first utterance of Dean’s love, one slender hand raised to cup the hunter's cheek.

“I love you,” he murmured, eyes resting upon Dean’s face purposefully. “Now just fuck me already.”

Dean laughed at that, head tilted to the ceiling exposing the long line of his neck to the angel before he continued to move his blade across Castiel’s back, swirling the cool metal and warm wooden handle against his lover’s creamy skin. The angel felt his dick hard and aching between his legs and he shifted slightly, to ease the pressure upon his stiff member and to also gain friction against it.

Castiel felt his lover’s weight bearing down upon his body as Dean stroked the blade between the curve of his ass cheeks, dipping lower and caressing against one of the angel’s thighs. This was a new game to them, started when Castiel had shown a fascination for the skilful way Dean had wielded his blade while sharpening it. The hunter had laughed and said his skill with the knife was more apparent when fighting demons and other monsters than merely sharpening the weapon.

Castiel had remained silent at that, large blue eyes taking in every last movement of Dean’s hands against the glinting metal, seemingly transfixed between the contrast of the hunter’s rough fingers and the smoother texture of the blade. Dean could see how much the sight affected his lover, by the way the angel’s breath gasped a little in his throat, eyes fixed upon Dean’s hands with rapt fascination. Castiel had made no effort to hide his arousal from Dean, dick bulging in hard lines against the front of his pants as he thought of those same hands touching his body, running skilful fingers over his waiting frame and arousing him still further.

The hunter had then began to trail the knife experimentally against his lover’s bare forearm, leading Castiel to become extremely aroused. Dean had sat back, eyebrows raised as Castiel mewled deep in his throat, stepping still further into Dean’s personal space, eyes staring at Dean pleadingly, unleashing the full power of the angel’s liquid doe eyes. Dean had found himself reacting to that look, dick hard and pressing against his jeans as he continued pressing the flat of his blade against Castiel’s hand, trailing the tip of the blade against his long fingers.

And so it had started, Castiel gradually losing his clothes as the weeks went on, begging for the knife against his skin and mewling every time that Dean complied. Dean found that he gained great pleasure in applying the flat of his blade against Castiel’s waiting, willing flesh, knowing that he had a weapon capable of hurting Castiel, of drawing blood welling fresh from a wound, yet Castiel trusted him not to mark him and never mind the fact that the angel could heal himself far quicker than Dean could if the hunter was in his position. Dean found the power unbelievable and he never once cut Castiel, he was proud to note.

The feather had come much later, pleasurable to them both; to Castiel, the tickling sensations were arousing on their own, while to Dean, it meant a lot that the angel would give up one of his own feathers for the hunter to effectively play with. It spoke of trust between them, that the angel would give up something so personal and of his own body for use in sexual games.

Dean himself was aroused by their games, too, stroking the blade across his lover’s waiting and very willing body, cool metal glinting against vaguely tanned skin in a sensuous dance of mutual pleasure coupled with the softer surface of the angel‘s wing-feather. Dean stroked lower, before he started trailing patterns with his knife upon Castiel’s balls, sending shivers through his lover’s slender frame as the pressure if the point of the blade against his sac.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned, spreading his legs still wider and inviting Dean further in. “Dean.”

There was a smoky hint of lust in Castiel’s voice, deepening his already gruff voice into an almost animalistic growl, that travelled straight through Dean’s body and into his dick. His member throbbed painfully with the need to sink himself inside Castiel. to take him rough and hard upon their shared bed and he dipped his blade lower, careful not to nick the angel’s cock as he laid the flat of the blade against his thick length.

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled, straightening up and knocking the blade from the hunter’s hand, sending the knife spinning across the room to embed in the far wall.

Castiel crashed his lips against Dean’s hungrily, jamming his tongue deep inside the hunter’s mouth and fucking it desperately inside the hunter. Dean could hardly breathe around Castiel’s tongue and he met him thrust for thrust, tongues slipping and sliding against one another as Castiel’s hands dug viciously into his tender flesh.

Castiel pulled away before he knelt in front of Dean, nudging him with thigh, with ass, with foot until Dean finally moved into position behind him. The hunter stared down at the length of his lover displayed before him, unable to believe that this beautiful being wanted to be with him, really wanted him.

He stopped thinking when Castiel snapped, impatiently - “Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean didn’t need asking twice. He made swift work of preparing Castiel, lube slick fingers stretching the angel’s ass wide open with jabbing movements of his fingers making Castiel whine and purr beneath him. Dean soon lined himself up against Castiel’s hole before pushing his dick inside his lover with a strangled gasp of pleasure, tightness surrounding his throbbing dick. Castiel jerked back onto him, skin of his ass slapping solidly against Dean’s hips and they cried out in unison, pleasure coursing between them at the intensity of their union.

Dean began moving thickly inside his lover, slowly at first before picking up speed, thrusting roughly inside Castiel eagerly, cradling his body against his own greedily. He took his angel hard and fast, hips slamming harshly against hips, dick punishing Castiel. The angel wailed loudly, hands clawing at the pillow in front of him as Dean pounded into him, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises and marks.

Castiel enjoyed it when Dean was rough with him, loved their intimate yet boisterous couplings upon sweaty beds, bodies slamming together as they screamed for one another. His hand wrapped around his dick eagerly and he began rubbing at himself roughly, slender fingers pleasuring himself and touching his dick in all the right places.

He felt Dean’s hand curl around his own and they wanked Castiel off together, fingers meshed and rubbing together. Castiel was dimly aware of his feather still clutched between Dean’s hand, rubbing against his sensitive cock and he came, splattering his seed in thick pulsing waves over them both. His seed clung to their fingers, and covered his own feather and he screamed for Dean, fingers of his free hand clawing wildly at the pillow, ripping it to shreds and sending cotton wadding everywhere in great white tufts.

He felt the hot, wet splash of Dean’s seed pumping inside him as the hunter came, body slamming against his own as Dean rode out his own orgasm, keeping the sex rough and boisterous until the end. They both knew that they both preferred it this way, rough, bodies slamming together knowing that Dean didn’t have to hold back with Castiel as nothing could hurt the angel.

They fell to the side, Dean's soft dick falling easily from Castiel’s ass, soft white drifts of pillow wadding drifting down to stick upon sweaty, seed-covered skin. Their chests rose and fell, gazes locked, lips parted wide in an attempt to re-learn how to breathe.

Dean leant in and claimed Castiel’s mouth in a rough, bruising kiss, tongue sliding effortlessly inside his lover’s mouth, soft moans breaking between the plush sounds of kissing. Their hands gently caressed each other’s bodies, exploring every last plane of soft skin, firm muscle, crease of ass and thighs. The blade had long been forgotten, long discarded and embedded in the wall; both knew that its use for the night was over. They’d achieved what they wanted, yet knew that that knife would utilised during sex again upon other occasions in the not so distant future.

~fini~


End file.
